Trying Something New - Daddy's Little Girl - Part 4
by Elle Gardner
Summary: NOPE... don't read this version... it has ALL been re-booted and you should be reading the full version titled "Insatiable" You will find it on my page. All of these chapters are there. I will be sorry to take this down soon, but Insatiable is a MUCH better version. PLEASE go read this over there. (This is Rated M for smut and naughtiness)
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I know – the title to this story SUCKS, and I broke it into weird chapters and sagas. But the story itself is pretty good. So… if you have not read TSN/DLG 1,2 & 3 – here's the short of it. The group has separated, some going to North, some South with a plan to reconnect in Savanah. Along the way Daryl gets hurt and helped by a new all original character (bi-sexual Cassie), they hook up (hence the 'Trying Something New'). Rick and Beth catch up with him and they all spend some time on an isolated and safe island where naughtiness ensues (here comes 'Daddy's Little Girl'). When they catch back up with Team Prison in a new location Michonne joins the mix with Daryl and Cassie. So, we have two separate stories going on here. Daryl-Cassie-Michonne, our happy threesome. Rick and Beth, a spanking good D/s Daddy story. As we left our group, they were working on making a winter home in a road side motel… oh, and everyone had gone public about their relationships.

A while ago I received a received a review/comment from "StayCalmAndBergeron" on AO3 that read simply: "Orgy beth Rick daryl michonne and cassie" So after I said, "How did I never think of that?" well, in about 2.8 seconds my brain was wrapped around well… all those bodies being wrapped around each other and the naughtiness that ensues. I can't believe I didn't think of this myself! So, I give you… The Orgy. Thank you StayCalm… for the wonderful idea!

** ALSO – I am going to go back and turn this 4 part saga into one LONG story, clean it all up and hopefully give it a better title. I know this screws with my follow count and all that bullshit, but I feel it needs to be done. Though I may keep these crappy chopped up pieces up there 'case you have it bookmarked. The joys of learning and growing as a writer and a poster. **

Chapter One

The winter hadn't been too bad in Georgia, it rarely was. And it was surprising how well their motel home had done. It had helped that it was out in the middle of nowhere, that it had been a U shape design and that a fence had wrapped two sides of it when they had found it. Once they had all decided to make a home here for a while, they worked on fortifying things. More fence was stripped from other locations and built up, road side windows boarded up for protection and winter supplies procured. Daryl and Rick had been impressed at how well things had come together. The only real fear was having to protect their space from the living, they wished things could have been further off the road. This place had been a stop mainly for truckers, it wouldn't have drawn much attention in its hay-day, it wasn't now either.

The sun came up and Daryl and Rick stood in the middle of the courtyard like they did most mornings. They always had a coffee cup in their hands but rarely did it have coffee in it. Carol and Pete had dried lots of great things to make tea most days and the guys just appreciated having something warm to drink.

"'Ky ask ya somethin'…. Personal?" Rick looked down into his cup and swirled the little bit of liquid through the loose tea that sat at the bottom. Beth had posed a question a few nights ago and Rick just couldn't get it out of his head. Daryl nodded in response. "You an' the girls…" Beth had wondered how Daryl had enough stamina to keep them both happy all the time. He and Rick were just about the same age and Beth knew she wore Rick out most nights, she had no idea how Daryl did it with two women. "Never mind…." Rick had felt stupid for asking, wasn't his place.

Daryl just smirked and a little bit of a blush came across his face. He was never comfortable being public with his relationship even though everyone knew they were all together he rarely displayed affection with either Cassie or Michonne outside there motel room. "What about us?" What kind of details did Rick want?

"Sorry I asked, not my business." Rick apologized and sipped back end of the tea from his cup. Daryl's was still almost full. "Beth was askin'. Forget it." When she has brought the topic up the other night it had piqued Rick's interest, he too wondered about the happenings behind that door some nights, the love bites he'd notice in the morning.

Daryl looked at the ground, he couldn't make eye contacted, not even with Rick. Then he started to laugh. Just thinking about how to word things sounded funny in his head, but he tried. "Ya know Cassie is bi, right?" They had never talked about any of this. Relationships were kind of a taboo subject between them as Daryls' was extravagant and Rick's was just not something you talked about.

Rick smiled, yes, he knew back on the island that Cassie was bi-sexual. He had seen her with her girlfriend late at night. They had been kissing on the front steps of the bed and breakfast. The next day she was inquiring about Daryl. Rick had a pretty good idea from the start that she went both ways. And now she had Daryl and Michonne. "Yeah, I know. Make's Michonne bi too then aye?" Rick knew that their relationship had no boundaries in how they shared their love.

Daryl laughed, then started to crack up. Rick looked confused. It only took a moment for Daryl to compose himself. "I know you're right. But honestly, never think of her that way. Cass is bi and me and Mich… do Cass. I never think of them both as bi. Dumb, right?" Now Rick was laughing. "So wha'd ya wanna know?"

Rick only paused for a moment then the question was out, "How the fuck do you keep up with those two?" Though Daryl might not have been one for public displays of affection, but Cassie and Michonne didn't often shy away from it if the kids weren't around. They pawed each other every chance they could. Rick had gotten an eye full of Michonne's beautiful breast just the other morning when they thought no one was around and Cassie had tried to undress her in the make-shift kitchen.

Daryl shuffled at the rocks between them on the ground with his boot. "I'm just glad they don't mind entertainin' each other and lettin' me watch sometimes." Daryl didn't pretend to be something he wasn't in front of Rick, he never had. He did struggle to keep up with their libidos sometimes. One or the other was always ready for sex and once one started, the other played right into it. At forty-five Daryl's stamina was not what it used to be. He was often grateful that they liked each other as much as they liked him. And having a dick involved was not always a requirement in their pleasure. Rick just nodded getting a visual of Daryl sitting in a corner while the women went at it naked. The thought made his dick twitch. "But since we're askin' uncomfortable questions…." Daryl had one of his own. "How the fuck do you get away with abusing her so much." Rick had been leaving bruises on Beth since the first time they had been together. And even now that they kept the bruises under wraps from her family, Daryl knew the tell-tail signs. The long pants or shirts when it was a little too warm or the hesitation in sitting from a spanking gone rough. "'F'y ever tried that with either of 'em, I'd be the one getting' hit."

Rick looked around, he wouldn't talk unless they were alone. "I've tried to back off, she just begs for it." He tried over the months to spank her less and hold her more, but she needed the spankings, her body craved the harsh touch and he couldn't deny her. "I swear that girls gonna be the death of me." He loved her so much, but she was insatiable and though her father tolerated them together, Rick thought for sure someday Hershel would pull out a shot gun and end him.

Daryl drank back his tea before it got any colder. "Well you better keep an eye on her cause Cassie'd love a chance at your girl." It just fell out of Daryl's mouth, he didn't mean to say it. She had mumbled it once when Daryl had caught her staring at the blonds' tight ass walking across the courtyard one day. Cassie was greedy, Daryl knew this and he loved this about her. She was sexually greedy and he usually benefited from it. It's how they got together to begin with and how Michonne had gotten involved in the mix.

"Don't think Beth would mind that a bit." Sometimes these two were just too honest for their own good. They smirked at each other and stopped speaking before either of them said anything else to get in trouble. The both laughed and decided it was time to part company, they turned to their respective rooms and walked away without another word.

Rick opened the door to their room, a connected room where he and Beth shared one side and his daughter occupied the other. She was still sleeping, would for a while and he closed the connecting door. Beth was awake but still lingering in bed. Some mornings around the motel were just lazier than others. "How's Daryl?" He had been gone when she woke and there weren't many places he would have gone without telling her. Rick jus nodded as he took off his jacket and boots. Fuck he hated how easily he got hard sometimes. First the conversation with Daryl and now tiny Beth lost in the sea of blankets in king sized bed. She was barely dressed, just a pair of little white panties and nothing else. Rick loved to sleep next to his girl this way and she loved to tease him in the morning. He stalked to the end of the bed and knelt there, she seemed so far away, tiny at the head of the bed.

Beth smiled and adjusted the blankets around her. She loved when he fixated on her body. If the world had spun differently these past years she would have never left farm, she would have ended up marring Jimmy and her sex life would have been one of missionary sex. But the world had gone to shit, a little boy got shot, families collided and she found a man who exceeded her every dream. Strong, a leader, but a man who needed her to take care of him as much as she needed taking care of. A protector who was sexy but broken in his own way. She had trimmed his hair just last week but the scruff on his face was wild and she loved that. She never believed she would end up with a person who was more a man than Rick was and when she thought about all these things it made her sex tingle and weep. "Yes daddy?" She loved to call him that.

"Bring your ass to me Little One." He said it so simply but it was a command. Rarely did he have to raise his voice to her, she was mostly obedient. He had spanked her good last night, he wanted to see if she was still swollen and bruised. Beth tossed the blanket aside and worked her way down the bed on her hands and knees and when she was close to him she turned her body and lowered her toned, pert butt near his face. She had a good hunch what he was doing and she loved it. She loved when he inspected his handy work in the morning. Hurting her or breaking her skin was never the object of their time together. He had whipped her once and broken the skin, but with medical supplies in short order it was never good idea. He had tossed away the cane much to Beth's sadness. She had like the feel of the thin stick across her ass but she knew that such injuries were a luxury they could not afford in these times.

Rick brushed his scruffy cheek over her panties inhaling the scent of her, he had abandoned questioning how lucky he was to be with her. Now he just showed her his appreciation as much as he could. He listened to her as she was listening to him, the quiet made her skin more sensitive and he liked that. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pealed them down to her thighs, trapping her from spreading too wide. She wore little girl, white panties that she procured from a ravaged strip mall a few months ago. He looked at the layers of bruises on her flesh, week old yellowing marks, newer, still purple ones. Last night had been mostly his hand, which rarely left more than swelling. He traced his fingers along her skin and she rocked back toward him. '_Don't think Beth would mind that a bit_.' This girl, no, women, had come out of her shell in the end of the world. She told him so many times how if the world hadn't gotten fucked, she never would have blossomed the way she did. She loved to try new things, experiment. Sometimes Rick caught her looking at Cassie and Michonne together, her mind wandering.

"Cass and Mich." He started his sentence mid thought, Beth just sighed out a sound to let him know she was listening while he palmed her cheeks. She rocked back into his hand. "Stay still." She did. "You wonder about them, don't you?" He licked at her flesh now, a long broad stroke with his tongue on her swollen flesh. She sank back into his touch and nodded her head. They were always open with each other. "Stay still." He bit at her left butt cheek and she giggled but steadied. "Wonder what they are like in bed together?" He trailed his fingers down her crack toward her pussy and she tried to widen her kneeling.

Rick smacked a hand down on her catching her skin with a sharp sound. Months ago he would have let her squirm and rock, but she liked to be trained and he was growing fond of making her obedient. Rick smacked her again this time because he liked spanking her. His fingers found their way to her wetness and he slid one in. One would not be enough for her, he knew this. "Trying to get a visual of how Daryl fits into the mix?" When she had brought it up the other night it was during her aftercare, her mind had drifted to the triad. Rick was tired from the sex and the spanking but Beth had been ready for more. She had wondered how Daryl kept up his stamina, and then Rick mentioned that he thought the girls played together enough to keep him from getting worn out. Beth nodded to the question now.

Rick had thought about it too and now that Daryl had given him a bit of confirmation his mind was steeped in the visual of it. "I think the girls feast on each other," He rocked his lone finger into her knowing that it wasn't stimulating her but simply teasing, "kissing and fingering, sucking." He was just mumbling out thoughts but she was listening. Trying to hold back from rocking against him, though the trade off would be the spanking. "And when they are ready, then they invite Daryl to join them. Saving his cock till they're ready." The thought of Daryl getting to watch made Rick a little hard and jealous. They really didn't have time to fool around this morning but he could hardly resist touching her young tight body.

She finally spoke, almost a pant. "Do you think he does them both at the same time, in one then the other?" She knew that Rick was going to get her all hot and bothered then make her stew for a while. She didn't mind, "Or does he do one while the other watches."

Rick hadn't given that part much thought, he had no idea how he did it. Did Daryl just lay there letting them take turns riding him, was it fair and equal? Did he fuck one than the other? Always both each night? He couldn't see Cassie sitting back and just watching. "Not sure," He slid his finger out of her and brought it to her mouth, she opened and sucked her own juices off of him. When she was done he slid her panties back up in place and whacked her ass one last time. "I'll have to think to ask him someday."

She was sitting on his lap now, she loved being his little girl when they were alone and turned on. "Girl-on-girl. Kinda hot." She had seen them brush past each other, subtle touches. Beth had wondered and envisioned them together.

"Guessin' it's not very girly. More animal than sweet." Rick knew how both these women were on the surface, he assumed it carried over into the bedroom.

Beth kissed him, "That's kinda hot too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl lay between Cassie and Michonne. He listened to the rain falling. It had been raining for days now and there had been little to do but have sex. Daryl was fine with that. He had had more sex with these two women in the last six month then all the rest of the sex he had ever had or imagined in his forty-five years. He had to blame it on all the insatiable Cassie and Michonne. Michonne was this gem in his life he hadn't seen till he saw her through Cassie's eyes. It sometimes annoyed him that they hadn't connected earlier.

Daryl had been thinking too much about his conversation with Rick the other morning, so much so that in the heat of things last night, he drew Michonne across his lap and spanked her a few times. She had let it happen but Daryl knew he wouldn't get away with it, so while Cassie slept to his left and Michonne was awake to his right, he wasn't surprised when she called him out on it.

"Not even gonna ask what made ya think you could get away with spankin' me last night, Redneck." She had tolerated it because they were all having so much fun, but it wasn't her thing. She wasn't some bad girl who needed a spanking. Daryl didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing either, but Cassie had enjoyed watching it before she finally decided it was time to 'kiss the owies' and then go down on Michonne.

Daryl didn't look at her, just snuggled her a little closer and whispered, "Tryin' somethin' new. 'S'all." He remembered thinking about Rick when he had pulled Michonne on his lap. He had wondered what position Rick spanked Beth in. When he had trailed his hand over Michonne's dark skin, he wondered about the view Rick had every night. Michonne had growled with the smack and Daryl just couldn't envision Beth growling, a meep of sorts but not a growl. Michonne had hardly been a victim across his lap, but he could see Beth appearing that way.

Michonne brought his hand to her mouth, she hadn't been offended or even upset by the spanking, but it wasn't what she was into. "How bout you try that new shit on Cassie next time. That girl loves kinky." She kissed his hand, she loved his hands, had since the first time they had met at the prison and he had it wrapped around his cross bow.

He laughed, "Oh, yeah, and you don' do kinky. Girl lovin', cock greedy, 'please-fist-me-sa'more'." He knew it would push her buttons because she knew it was all true. She found his nipple and pinched it hard. Daryl gritted his teeth as his body tensed. "Fuck woman." He gritted it out.

"Just trying something new." She put on her innocent voice. Now Daryl really did want to spank her.

Cassie couldn't sleep through their playing. "You two starting without me?" Cassie was exhausted, but never too tired for sex with these two. They were the center of her world. From the moment she had seen a passed out Daryl being carried into her make-shift doctor's office, his face was gentle even though he was a mess. She had asked whatever god was left to help her save him. Then when she met Michonne weeks later, the stunning beauty had not only captured her mind but had also touched her heart. She came off hard and tough but Cassie knew there was much more to the sword wielding vixen. And now she got to be with both of them and she wanted to experience them both in every way, all the time. Their world was too uncertain for less.

Michonne let go of his nipple and put her hand in Cassie's mane of hair. "Never baby. He's just trying to justify that spanking he gave me."

Cassie turned, and grinned at both of them. "It was pretty hot." She yawned as Michonne trailed her hand down Cassie's arm. She had been fascinated watching it happen. "Bet it's even hotter than Beth getting her ass smacked." She closed her eyes envisioning that sight. She had thought about Beth on more than a few occasions over the months, but then again Cassie was greedy and she knew it. "Beth does have a cute ass." They all smiled and laughed a bit.

"Other mornin', Rick was asking bout us. Well, how I keep up with ya both?" Daryl had been shocked when Rick had asked, but it was a reasonable question knowing how insatiable these women were.

Michonne reached across and started to twirl Cassie's hair a bit. "You told him that you're a stud and it's easy, right?" She laughed, sometimes they all got worn out by the sex.

Daryl laughed, shaking his head, "Yeah, he'd never believe that." Rick was as old as he was, he understand that two women in their thirties was as challenging as one nineteen year old. "Don' know how he keeps that girl happy." Daryl was more just thinking out loud.

Cassie had wondered the same thing. One of the things Cassie liked about Beth was the fact that she seemed as sexually insatiable as herself, if not more. Actually, Cassie not only liked that about Beth, she found it sexy. "Hot body like hers, Rick must work to keep her satisfied."

Michonne climbed her naked body on top of Daryl kissing his chest along the way and stopping when she was face to face with Cassie. "You like her body?" Michonne brought her lips to Cassie's, just brushing them gently with her own. "Hotter than mine?" Mich knew her lover had a wandering eye and it didn't bother her much.

Cassie reached up fondled Michonne's breasts, she loved the weight of them. "Not hotter, just different." She stretched up and kissed her. "She has an ass I could appreciate spanking, I can see why Rick loves to do it." They kissed again. "And I'd love to see you two together." The hand that Daryl had been skimming along Michonne's back stopped, he froze and listened and waited on Michonne's reaction.

Michonne laughed and laced kisses down Cassie's neck. "Nah. Beth is cute and all but I'll take Rick thank you." The women were talking as if Daryl wasn't pinned beneath his best friend and lover. He loved to listen to them talk, fantasize. It always led to hot sex. Cassie began to suckle at Cassie's breast and then snaked her free hand down to Daryl's stiff dick. "So this one wants to spank Beth and I want to ride Rick. How bout you baby?" She gave his dick a squeeze then went back to sucking.

Daryl enjoyed the stroking, firm and slow. Teasing in a way that promised to lead to one of them riding on top of him. "I'd watch the three of ya women go at it for a while." Daryl didn't love the idea of Michonne and Rick having sex, but he had fantasized about Beth with his women on an occasion or two. Though the thought of having at her himself wasn't too unappealing. He guessed she had a tight pussy that would feel like a vice. He hated to be greedy, he had two willing women in his bed every night, he shouldn't want to fuck Beth, but he did. Then there was the visual of Beth draped over Michonne's lap with Cassie fondling from behind or some combination of that. "Not tha' it'd ever happen." He couldn't imagine Rick letting Beth out of his sight that way. "Ya'll just stuck with me." He grabbed Michonne's body tighter and started to kiss her shoulder hoping they were both ready for more sex. Knowing they were both always read for more sex.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was getting warmer every day and Daryl and Rick walked the perimeter of their surprisingly well protected winter home. During the mid-winter Glenn had scored a huge haul of chain link fence that had helped double up security. And the fact that the Walkers had seemed to go into some kind of slow, non-herding, almost hibernation mode with the cold weather had been a bonus. They had shored up a section of fence last night that had been backed into by Beth with the pickup truck. It hadn't done a real damage but they wanted to make sure it was secured now that the sun was up. They hammered out the bent pole and resecured the chain link.

"Did you spank her good for this one?" Daryl chuckled it out as he held the wire tight and Rick fastened it to the pole.

Rick stopped working for just a pause, "I only spank her when she's a bad girl, not when she does something wrong." He went back to fixing the fence without skipping a beat.

_Beth had been sheepish when they had finally gone to bed, she had fucked up by damaging the fence, but it hadn't been serious. Rick had crawled into bed and kissed her forehead. She had apologized again for the damage and he smiled. 'You don't get punished for mistakes Beth.' He kissed her again, 'We all make them. You get punished for being daddy's naughty little girl.' He sat up against the headboard and smiled, 'Now come be naughty so I have a reason to punish you.' Beth giggled and started at the zipper of his pants._

They guys didn't speak again for a while, working like one mind, fixing the fence, reattaching the bumper that was hanging. Everyone was up and doing chores, Glenn was organizing a run and Cassie and Michonne were gathering supplies for a roof repair while Beth and Maggie cleaned up from breakfast. It was business as usual around their little camp. Cassie had started a vision rolling in Daryl's head last night, while he had been deep inside Michonne, Cassie had been whispering in his ear, something she did on occasion when she wanted to plant a seed in his brain.

'_I want us to spank her…' Daryl held Michonne's hips and pushed deep as Cassie whispered. 'I want to see Mich go down on her….' The visions were spinning in Daryl's head. 'I want to taste her…' Daryl closed his eyes, Michonne was adding to his distraction by clenching her body around him. Cassie's voice was close to a whine now, 'You know I love deflowering girl-on-girl virgins….' Michonne nodded, Cassie had done it to her. She knew his was close to cumming, he would never deny her this close to orgasm. 'Make it happen Daryl, please….' He tried to hold back, 'You can watch." That did it, the vision of tiny-blond-Beth, busty-curvy-Cassie and toned-ebony-Michonne twisted together. He came hard and Michonne was amused at the trigger._

Daryl was under the hood of the truck and Rick was passing him tools when he finally decided to broach the subject. Maybe not the wisest idea when Rick had heavy tools in his hand. "Fuckin' punch me if ya need to." Daryl kept working as he spoke, "Cassie wants to invite Beth to ah…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence. When Cassie had articulated what she actually wanted this morning Daryl had just shaken his head. Cassie had outlined a full blown orgy that included the five of them. Daryl wanted to say no, tell her it was crazy and never gonna happen, but he was too stiff by the whole idea to not put it out there.

Rick tapped the socket wrench on the frame of the truck to get his attention and Daryl looked up. He was waiting to get clocked, he wouldn't have been angry or surprised. He never expected the look that he saw on Rick's face. "Wha'?" What the hell was Rick thinking?

Rick looked around then leaned in. "What is it with the fuckin' women we have?" Beth had expressed interest again in the other women. She had even shown an interest in Daryl which had earned her a spanking for trying to make Rick jealous.

Daryl was relived not to be on the receiving end of a beating.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had taken two weeks to organize, a run for supplies that would take all five of them away from the motel for at least a day. They would actually have to come back with supplies and find a place where the five of them could try and make this tryst come together. Daryl and Rick had talked about it, gone back to the women in their lives, worked out details of what would and would not be acceptable. The glances across the dinner table were getting hotter as the nights got on. Rick sizing up Daryl's women in a whole new light. Daryl wondering if he'd get a chance to man handle is best friend's girl. The women smiling knowingly toward each other and even once, Cassie linger too long near Beth at the dish sink and Beth stepped back toward her trying to test the waters.

By the time they had had packed both trucks, driven the twenty seven miles to the site they planned on stripping clean and picked out a house along the way to sleep in that night they were all pretty worked up. They had split up, Daryl and Michonne had gone to do some hunting while the others stripped the block of warehouses clean.

Daryl broke the brush through the woods, tracking what promised to be a moderate sized deer, still small as the season was just starting, but they needed the meat. Hours in the woods and the silence they knew exactly where they would come back to in the morning to finish their hunt, this had just been a scouting mission. When they got back to the truck he opened the door for her but held her hip before she got in. "You cool wit' t'night?" They were all excited for it, but he was afraid it might end in disaster.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "We're all friends enough to just have fun." She had talked it over with Cassie more than Daryl these past weeks, and though early on she hadn't been as interested in Beth as her girlfriend had been, it idea had grown on her and she was more than excited now. "You don't want me with Rick, I don't have ta be." It was the part she thought he was struggling the most with.

Daryl looked down towards his boots but got stuck at her cleavage like he always did, "Na, that's good. I can share so long as you crawl back in bed with me when we're done." The parameters had been set, honesty had been brought to the forefront. Michonne and Rick very mutually wanted to have sex, Cassie with Beth, Daryl wanted to see Beth get a spanking, and though Cassie made it firm that even though it wasn't fair, she was not cool with Daryl having sex with Beth. The rest was all a grey area that they would tackle as they got to it.

Michonne kissed him, then watched his face. "So what's wrong redneck, tell me or I call it all off." She would do it. And he knew she would.

"Took me a long time to get naked wit' you two. Not sure bout them, that's all." He was still self-conscious of his scars, his hard life showed all over his body. "'sides, Even if I did want Beth, she'd never be interested." Daryl never had a hard time being honest with Michonne. She seemed to understand him better than Cassie some days.

She pulled him close and held him. "You do want Beth and she is interested, trust me." She felt bad that he wasn't going to get one of the things he wanted, but he was easy going about it. "I'm not so sure about doin' Rick in front of you two." Mich never wanted to hurt his feelings. "How bout we just hold each other's hand when things get heavy?" Even now it was their thing, he could be making love to Cassie or she could be wrapped in a sixty-nine position with the buxom brunette and suddenly Daryl and Michonne would be holding hands, connecting. It was a bond he had never expected but he knew she was right, it's what would help if tonight got weird.

They drove back to the small hold-up holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them were shocked when they walked into house and saw Cassie playing with Beth's hair while of the three of them talked, Cassie loved to touch. Michonne joined them on the sofa and Daryl sat in the other wing back chair. The tension in the air was thick and Daryl thought to ask if everyone was still cool with the plan for the night, but once again, Michonne took things into her own hands and opened the flood gates. She leaned across Beth in an awkward stretch and kissed Cassie, sandwiched between them, Beth simply watched as the two lovers kissed deeply and passionately. If this didn't get the ball rolling nothing would.

Cassie's hand dropped to Beth's thigh and she slowly rubbed up and down the denim covered leg. Michonne finally broke the kiss and looked at Beth, "You two should be kissing." She knew how much Cassie wanted it and it was surly on the list of approved hook ups. Beth looked to Rick, searched his face for approval, but he didn't react, he wasn't going to be her daddy tonight. They were all equal, taking and giving as they each felt fit. Beth looked at Cassie and smiled. And at the ripe age of what she figured was now twenty, Beth kissed her first women. Warm and soft, gentle, smooth. Their tongues tangled as Cassie forced herself to behave. She wanted to be rough but for this one, she had told herself to start gentle. Michonne loved the view from the thick of the action, Beth exploring as her hands roamed. "Fucking beautiful." Michonne loved the contrast between Beth's youth and blond against her lovers tan skin and dark hair. Beth was sexier than Michonne had ever noticed and it excited her. Michonne put her mouth in the curve of Beth's neck and kissed.

A groaned filled the empty air. At first she thought it was Beth, but then she realized it was the men who were seated across from them. Three women kissing, Michonne wondered if either of the men would make it to the bed without exploding first, even Daryl with his trained eye for girl-on-girl sex. Michonne went back to kissing, Beth's skin tasted different than Cassie's, she liked the change. It only took that instant for Michonne to fully understand Cassie's craving for variety. The three kissed and touched sweetly.

Beth was lost. So many hands and Cassie's sweet mouth. Her first girl kiss was everything she had hoped for, but to feel Michonne on her skin as well, it made Beth instantly wet. She kissed Cassie back, mouth to mouth she savored it all. Her hand dropped down and found Michonne's skin, she had to feel it, really feel it. When the idea of this orgy had come together, Beth had been nervous and excited and now she was feeling that way all over again. Cassie's fingers threaded through Beth's hair and pulled just a bit. It made Beth moan and both older women reacted to the sound. Cassie pulling harder and Michonne now sucking on her neck.

Cassie had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Though she knew this was what everyone wanted, and she knew her own relationship was strong, she was nervous for Beth and Rick. Some relationships weren't built for this kind of action. She dragged herself from looking at Beth and over to Rick. She needed to see his face, to figure out if he was really alright with this or just along for the ride. His face was intense, eyes darting from body to body, hand to hand. He finally looked up at Cassie and their eyes locked. She debating asking permission to strip his women or maybe just speaking her desire to Beth loud enough for everyone to hear but she didn't need to do that. Michonne was lifting the front of Cassie's shirt and offering her bare breast to the young, inquisitive girl. Beth smiled and opened her mouth. Tentative at first but quickly sucking at the nipple that was given to her. From there the ball was rolling at speed that would be hard to slow. Cassie leaned back bringing Beth's tiny body with her, her mouth still sucking in a way that pleased her. Mich ghosted behind her and slowly began to feel up Beth's body, up her sides to her breast and finally filling a hand with each. She palmed and twisted at the hard nipples and then pulled at them a bit. Beth tried to moan out but Cassie was holding her head in place, making her suck instead of moan.

Michonne had tried to be nice, sweet even, but it just wasn't her. She spoke in Beth's ear. "You like it rough, don't you?" Beth nodded with a mouth full of tit. Michonne looked at Rick this time as she spoke, "You like it when he man handles you don't you." Another nod. Michonne pulled at the nipples between her fingers and Beth winced. Cassie finally pulled away, she wanted to watch the action and to let Beth moan or cry out as needed. Beth inhaled at the pain because it wasn't hard enough yet to make her moan. Michonne pulled a bit more, "He only spank your ass, or does he smack these too?" Those words made Cassie moan. She had thought about spanking Beth, but the thought of smacking her beautiful breasts hadn't even crossed her dirty mind. She loved the way Michonne was thinking. She pulled a bit more and Beth finally moaned.

"Yes, he smacks my titties sometimes." Beth was in the middle of two beautiful women who could be just as forceful as her daddy could be. This orgy was the best idea ever, as far as Beth was concerned. She didn't look to Rick, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't look happy.

"May I?" Cassie's voice was small, she hardly ever asked permission. She was looking at Rick, waiting for permission.

Rick smiled, "Whatever Beth wants." He was hard, straining in his pants. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen live in person. Three stunning women kissing and pulling and for the most part everyone was still mostly dressed. It only promised to get better.

Beth was greedy for the attention as well as the pain, "Please." She said it aloud.

Without hesitation Cassie smacked at the breast Michonne offered. It was the first time she had done it and it made a dull smacking sound, she tried again, this time more gently, with a repetitive motion, she realized she needed to learn what she was doing. Ten or twelve slaps later she was ready to give a real try again, this time with a clean smack that made a delicious sound. Beth's body tensed then quickly relaxed against Michonne.

"You really like it don't you?" Michonne didn't understand the desire to be hit. Spanked or smacked, none of it appealed to her, but it was sexy to see and the way Beth limped with each smack, deeper into Michonne's hold, the more the warrior wanted to hold and caress her. Michonne adjusted on the sofa, now sitting back. She pulled Beth onto her lap as Cassie pulled the shirt over the little blonds head. Now she was on display for everyone to see and when Michonne wrapped her dark skin around Beth's pale waste, Rick groaned out a sigh. She drew Beth's hand down to her hips and made her hold there while she held her in place with a mouth to her shoulder. It was a change to be draped by blond hair but she enjoyed the difference. Michonne looked up and watched Daryl's face. She knew the look too well. He was used to sitting back and watching. He sat back comfortably, cock hard but he was content. He knew his time would come, and he wouldn't be left out. But he loved to watch, more like observe.

Cassie knelt in front of the stacked, sitting women and though she was partially blocking the view for them, she kissed up Beth's stomach, sucked at her nipples, played with her breasts, occasionally smacking them, kissing her mouth and generally worshiping at this beautiful body as she weaved in kisses and bites on her own lover who sat poised behind, gently restraining Beth. Rich had revealed how much Beth liked to be restrained and Michonne had liked the idea of doing it. Cassie was immersed in pleasuring Beth when she felt Daryl behind her, on his knees and starting at her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled her up so he could pull her pants off of her. He wanted to see her naked, he always did. She helped him undress herself, turned and kissed him as she stood now, the first naked person in the room. Daryl went back to his arm chair and smiled as Rick and Beth both took in the site of his lover. She wasn't as soft as when they had first met, skinnier and more toned now. But her breasts were still generous as were her hips and he loved the curves on her body. His new play mates did as well, Beth licked her lips as Cassie knelt back down. Michonne reached out and touched her skin as Cassie spread both sets of legs. She would want to see this position again when both women were naked.

Rick wasn't used to a women of Cassie's size. Cassie was built like a women, Beth would never have such curves. He watched as she swayed her ass just a bit and finally he gave into rubbing his cock through his pants. He looked to Daryl who looked too eased and relaxed. "You get to tap that?" He was suddenly jealous of Daryl.

"Every night." Then he laughed, "If she lets me, and I have the stamina. Some nights she just does that one over there and I get to watch." Michonne echoed the laughter now.

Both the men just enjoyed the view as Michonne fondled Beth and Cassie feasted on her. Finally Michonne slipped a hand into Beth's pants and the tiny girl let out a pleading moan. Cassie unbuttoned her jeans and pealed her out of them, never fully lifting her off Mich. They kept her sweet little girl panties on and Cassie moved so the guys could see Mich's hand slid inside. Beth breathed out a 'please' and Michonne slide two fingers into her wet hole. The action was hidden behind the thin material and that made it even sexier. Beth pressed back into Michonne and enjoyed the fingering. She was skilled like daddy was. Cassie didn't care about the show for the guys any longer, she leaned in, pulling the material aside and watched as Mich fingered her. Long deep strokes in and out, her fingers glistening. She offered them to Cassie and she got her first taste of Beth. Divine. She would be greedy for more. Cassie worked the panties off the girl Michonne took them from her, bringing them to her nose she inhaled them. Daryl was watching intently and she tossed them to him. Rick watched with pride as Daryl inhaled the scent of his Little One. She smelled fantastic.

Beth mewed at the feel of Cassie's tongue on top of Michonne's fingers. This was attention she had never experienced or imagined before. Michonne palmed gently at her breast as she slowed her fingers out, she wanted Cassie to have full access to this girl. She licked her finger as she stared at Daryl. We would love this, to be in this position, to be holding Beth while Cassie enjoyed herself. She crooked a finger inviting him. He shook his head. Daryl was content for now right where he was. She beckoned again.

Rick watched as his Little One writhed in pleasure. Cassie was skilled at cunnilingus it was evident by how much his girl was panting and flexing. He saw the communication between Daryl and Michonne, "Go ahead." If Rick head been invited he would have been on his knees instantly. Daryl just shook his head, he wasn't ready to get involved.

Michonne turned Beth's face up to her and kissed her mouth for the first time. She tasted sweet and it was a feverish kiss. Beth was panting from the pussy licking and the fingering she was receiving but she loved kissing this new mouth as well. Beth wanted to explore Michonne's body but she was lost in the sensations. Finally Mich twisted the bright pink nipple till she winced away from the kiss. She spoke in an even tone looking at Daryl. "Take my spot. I want to so hello to Rick." Daryl nodded. She only asked him for one thing out of this orgy, to ride Rick till she came hard, he wouldn't deny her that. Daryl took off his vest and pants. He stood in a pair of boxers he didn't normally wear and his sleeveless shirt. Cassie hardly slowed her feasting even as Beth and Michonne stood and Daryl replaced her. He sat and Beth sat on his lap, shadowing his position as she had Michonne. Cassie kept up the oral worship and Beth sank against his strong chest. He was built different that her daddy, but it was pleasant. He put his hands to his side and spread her legs a bit wider so Cassie could play.

This was not a position he was unfamiliar with, usually it was Michonne on his lap and if he wasn't inside of her, then Cassie was between their legs alternating between sucking his dick and licking her sweet spot. It has hard to resist wrapping himself around Beth, but she seem to hardly notice he was there with Cassie between her legs. Beth was lost in the best fingering she had ever received. Three was tight inside of her but Cassie was slowly working toward four. Every stretched moment of pain was replaced with a moment of ecstasy. She enjoyed the pain and Cassie was a master at her craft.

Beth leaned her head back onto Daryl's chest and panted, "Touch me." She wanted to feel his hands on her, she needed it. He found her breasts and palmed at them, smaller than the other breasts he was used to, but still cute and pert. He like them, wanted to suck on them. He played and enjoyed the extra moaning it was causing. Beth seemed insatiable, it reminded him of Cassie. This could be a very long night. He looked over to Michonne, she was straddling Rick in the arm chair, a tight fit but with his arms wrapped around her they seemed comfortable. They were kissing, making out really. She was grinding herself into his erection and he was slipping his hands up under her shirt. She had been the only women in the room with a bra on and Daryl watched as he flicked it open with one hand.

Michonne pulled back and unbuttoned her shirt, the white material making her dark skin glow a most beautiful shade. She opened her blouse and slipped it down her arms and Rick made quick work of the bra that was hanging off her now. She added her clothes to Beth's and so the pile began. How long had Rick wanted her, he pulled her naked chest to him and held her close. He couldn't get enough kissing. She was lean and strong, physically different from his Little One, and a fantasy that he had jerked off to on more than one occasion. The first week she was with their group he had woken stiff to a dream of being buried deep inside her. Then when he had thought he was past those fantasies Daryl and Cassie had brought her into their fold and it spurred visions of threesomes that included himself and Beth. But when this idea of a night of group sex had come along, that spurred just one vision, Rick fucking her mouth as she gaged on him then his cum all over her skin. That is the vision he hoped to see tonight, but would be happy with however the night turned out.

Rick was far from ignoring Beth, but he knew she really wanted to be with Cassie, she had become bi-curious over the past weeks in a way that he though was sexy. Every moan that came from her made his dick flinch and she was moaning a lot.

"I…" Beth was stammering, an orgasm had done a number on her and now that she had settled a bit, she was trying to form words. "I wanna…." Daryl stopped playing with her flesh and listened. "May I taste you Cassie?" She was nervous to ask even though Daryl had told Rick how much Cassie wanted her. Cassie didn't answer right away, licking orgasmic fluid off her fingers one by one.

Daryl rested his chin on Beth's shoulder, "Please say yes. Please say yes." He sounded like a kid a Christmas.

"No really Cassie, please say yes." Rick piped in from behind and the laughter began. It was the laughter that consumed the room, reminded everyone that they were all there together and this was meant to be fun, not so scared and nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie got up off her knees and sat down next to Daryl. "Well, I couldn't say no to all that begging," She pulled Beth from Daryl, "I couldn't say no to you." They kissed, Beth licking at her face as she started to undress Cassie. It wasn't long before both women were naked and Beth was on her knees. Daryl turned and started to play in Cassie's hair as Beth kissed her way down her curvy body, she stopped briefly at her nipples but continued south to her goal. Daryl helped spread her wide and smiled when he realized that Michonne was turned to look as was Rick. They all wanted to watch as Beth got her first real taste of a women. Without hesitation Beth went in mouth first, licking and sucking like she had fantasized about doing. Cassie was impressed with her, she must know her own body pretty well to have been bringing so much pleasure to another. Licking and sucking, Beth found Cassie's click and flicked at it with her tongue. God how Cassie loved when a women went down on her, even an inexperienced one.

Michonne had been back to undressing Rick. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to wait, she wanted Rick badly. They were close to naked and he had finally gotten his mouth on her tits, a place he had wanted to go all night. He sucked her hard the way he did Beth but quickly learned that this warrior in the woods was more delicate in the bedroom than he expected. He worked with the change of the pace. It wasn't that Michonne couldn't be rough and tumble in sex, but that was when she and Daryl were too worked up for anything else. Over the months her libido had evened out, she enjoyed the slow and deep more often than the hard and fast.

Michonne thought for sure he had gotten grayer since he had been with Beth and she pulled at his beard a bit as she spoke, "This touching is nice, but I want more old man." She smiled as she slid her hand down to his naked cock. "Find somewhere wet to put this?"

Rick nodded and looked over to his Little One. They had talked about this and Beth had said she was comfortable with it, but he needed to make sure. He knelt next to her and drew her from the feast that was Cassie's pussy, Beth had made her cum twice already and was on board for more. She was loving the noises she was coaxing from the brunette. Rick whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna…. Mich… okay?" He was asking permission one last time. His love for Beth would trump everything else, if she hesitated he would call it all off.

She didn't remove her fingers from inside Cassie but she turned to Rick and whispered, "Yes Daddy." He kissed her, enjoying the taste of Cassie and grateful for the approval. Rick and Michonne made their way to the floor and with very little ceremony Rick began to fill her, their hands groping and much kissing they were quick to start fucking each other. Years of desire filled them both and they just went at it. He pushed in deep and she moaned out. He felt so good inside her. Michonne looked to Daryl who was smiling, he had that content look and she loved it. Both his lovers were occupied but he didn't feel threatened. Or if he did, he didn't show it. She reached out her hand and he took it, holding it as she got fucked. Rick had a wonderful cock that filled her nicely, she wrapped her legs around him as he banged into her. She had not expected him to be primal like this and she loved it. Michonne loved Daryl and his cock, but there was always something wonderful about the first time with a new man inside of her. Evaluating if it was long or wide enough, if the operator knew what he was doing. Rick was just fine.

Cassie and Beth were wrapped in a sixty nine position now on the floor, the moaning in the room was intoxicating. Cassie had given up trying to fist Beth, though she thought she might be able to do it, it would have gotten uncomfortable for the tiny girl. It had been a while since Cassie had been with a women so innocently. Licking, sucking, fingering and moaning. Beth was a hot piece of ass and Cassie was enjoying it all. Beth was ravenous to learn, trying things and checking with Cassie to see if she was doing it right. Oh how that turned on the veteran girl-on-girl lover.

Michonne pulled at Daryl to draw him closer as Rick slowed his paced and slid more gently inside of her for a while. Her dark legs wrapped around his hips keeping him pressed tightly inside her. Daryl moved to the floor and kissed Michonne, not caring if he was blocking Rick from doing the same, they kissed and she moaned into his mouth as Rick pushed deep inside her. "Want you red neck. Want you both." It wasn't something they had talked about, this tryst seemed more about the girls playing around but Mich was as insatiable and wanton as Cassie was and she wanted two men.

Daryl could never say no to her, he nodded his head. He knew he'd have to get naked pretty quick but the dim lighting in the room would keep his scars mostly hidden. He got undressed and kissed her again, "You 'k here?" He wasn't sure what she wanted.

Michonne shook her head, no. She held Rick by the arm, "Get on the floor." She needed to be riding him. To make her idea work she needed to be on top. Rick pounded in a few more times before he slid out and moved to lay down. He stopped at the girl-on-girl action kissing Cassie for the first time, loving the taste of his Little One all over her. Rick laid down and Michonne mounted on top of him, then her eyes pleaded up to Daryl. He wasn't sure they best way to situate himself so as to not violate Rick as well. Then Michonne shook her head. "Not my mouth baby. I want you in my ass." This gave everyone pause. Daryl mostly as it would mean being so close to Rick. "You owe me red neck." She blinked twice at him waiting for him to respond.

He did owe her. She had been hot and bothered something fierce last week and he had been too tired to fuck her the way she liked it in the woods. Slammed against a tree and fucked raw. He was too tired for even half that and she hunted that day frustrated and horny. He had promised her that he owed her, and it was now that she wanted to collect. The thought of his dark baby being double teamed was hot. He loved taking her ass and with Rick inside it would feel amazing. He nodded, wanting to apologize to Rick for the close quarters, but he didn't, Rick would reap the benefits as well. He had never done this before, but he knew how to take Michonne and as for Rick, they'd figure it out together. Daryl moved behind her and began to lick her. She had stopped fucking and he lube her up as well as he needed to. He pushed her forward till she was laying on Rick's chest, her round ass in the air. Mich was giddy with anticipation. He worked in one finger then aligned the tip of his cock. It only took a moment for an audience. Beth and Cassie sat on the sofa fondling each other and watching as Daryl slowly worked deep into Mich's ass. It took a while and occasionally Rick couldn't help but push or pull into her body. The pleasure he felt made his eyes roll back. When Daryl was fully seated they all let out a sigh. She had never felt so full in her life, not even when Cassie had fisted her. The guys quickly worked a rhythm of pushing and pull and restraint and Michonne moaned out.

Rick felt greedy, the pleasure was good but he wanted more. "Little One." He spoke between labored breaths. "Sit baby girl." She knew exactly what he wanted. She got off the sofa and squatted over his face. She knew part of it was his need for distraction. She was facing Michonne and they kissed as Rick began to lick her pussy. Occasionally Daryl and Rick would be buried deep at the same time and Michonne's body would spasm. He groaned out and fucked harder. Double penetration this way had not crossed his mind for tonight, but this could have been the best moment of the orgy. Rick could feel Daryl through the thin wall of flesh that separated them. The feeling was overwhelming, Rick wanted to cum but he focused on Beth to keep from shooting off too soon.

Cassie, never one to be left out, circled the party, kissing Beth then Daryl and Mich. Rick's mouth was occupied. Cassie got comfortable in the only place that seemed to make since to join in. She knelt behind Daryl and began to lick. His ass, Michonne's and even Rick's. Licking and rimming as Daryl came first, pumping deep into his lover. Cassie loved it, he was filling her up and she would be the one to lick her clean. Rick continued to fuck till Cassie began to suck on his balls. That dirty girl had no limits. Rick groaned out approval from between Beth's legs. Orgasms began to roll and within a few minutes they had all cum.

The four of them lay in a heap on the floor, panting and laughing. Rick held Beth as she trailed her fingers along Michonne's skin who had her long legs wrapped around Daryl while he kissed Cassie. "Want you baby." He said it quietly. Most nights he was able to go at it twice but it usually took a bit of recovery time. Tonight he was hard and ready almost instantly.

Cassie looked over at Beth who was dozing in Rick's arms. "You want her." She wasn't angry or bitter, just stating a fact. While all the fucking had been going on Beth had kissed Daryl and he hadn't resisted. Cassie didn't know why she was being such a bitch about this, everyone else had gotten what they wanted.

"Don't matter. Just wanna be deep inside you." He did want Beth, he wanted to experience her the way Rick did. He'd love to hold her down on his lap and spank her cute ass till she squirmed and thrashed then fuck her till she came. He saw the appeal in the relationship his friend had with this tiny girl. But he didn't want any of it enough to upset Cassie. He knew Michonne was fine with it, hell she had even offered to hold the blond down, but he loved Cassie too much.

Michonne had gotten up and repositioned herself around her lover, Cassie had enjoyed her romp with the girl-on-girl virgin, but she knew Cassie was far from done for the night. She pulled her close and began to roam her hands around her lover. "He aint gonna leave us for her." She kissed her shoulder and played with her tits. "This is one night. Let the man fuck some young pussy for a change." Michonne knew it was just sex for Daryl, nothing more.

Sadly, it was the young part that was the problem for Cassie. She knew that Beth was not his body type and he wasn't into blonds. He could never spank her the way she wanted all the time. She wasn't in risk of losing Daryl to Beth, hell Rick wouldn't let that happen. But she was so young and tight, cute and flexible all the things Cassie liked about her made her jealous that Daryl wanted her. She shook her head, more to herself than anything. She looked to Rick who was trying not to pay attention to their conversation but with Beth asleep in his arms there wasn't much else to focus on.

Cassie couldn't help but be straight up, she asked Rick, "You wanna see him with her?" She had said no to Daryl from the start. So she had never thought to ask if Rick would be okay with it or not. It was never supposed to be an option.

Rick closed his eyes and kissed Beth's hair before he spoke. "I need to see it." What was it about the thought of seeing his friend fuck his girl that made him hard? Maybe it was his pride in knowing that she belonged to him so no matter what she would come back to him. He had never thought about wife swapping when he had a wife, but something about seeing Daryl's hard, abused body against his Little One's, that made him ravenous.

Cassie smirked, she was holding up everyone's fun and she knew it. "Fine." She wasn't giving in, rather trusting in what she knew. Daryl wouldn't leave her, no matter how good that tight pussy felt, they were not meant for each other. Daryl needed soft curves and an insatiable partner, he needed two. And though Beth obviously wanted Daryl, she loved Rick more than anything. While Beth had been experiencing her first taste of pussy she was showing off to her 'daddy', making him proud of her. And even though he was buried inside Michonne at the time, he had been proud of his little girl in some odd way. She had tried something new, she was desired by everyone in the room. It was odd but it had made him proud. And knowing that Daryl wanted her, another man wanted what was his, and needed his permission, it was all odd and primal but he needed it. He needed to see Daryl have sex with her.

Cassie tried to make light of it all, "And I thought I was just gonna spank your girl all night. But if he's gonna do her…"

Mich tweaked Cassie's nipple hard, "Hey if the girl's up for grabs, I wanna spank her." Suddenly Michonne couldn't get the idea of smacking her ass out of her head.

"Okay, now that I need to see." Daryl and Rick said it in unison.

Beth rolled her head to the side and found Rick's hand, she bit him sweetly. "Do I get a say in all this fucking and spanking?" No one had realized she was awake.

"No Little One." Rick's voice had changed in a way that the triad had never heard before. "Daddy decides who gets to spank you and fuck you. Are we clear?" He had planned to keep 'Daddy' at bay tonight, but it just came out of him. She didn't reply. "I can't hear you Little One."

"Yes daddy." The freedom he had given her earlier tonight seemed to be gone. She wasn't disappointed. This was the daddy she loved, the one who controlled her and decided for her.

Michonne was a shocked. Not at what she was witnessing between them, but the reaction her body had to their interaction. This primal, dominate Rick was sexy and it had gone straight to her pussy.

Rick decided to take over tonight, everyone was used to him being in charge anyways. "Get up Beth." She didn't hesitate, she stood naked next to him as he sat up. "Mich, if you would, sit in that chair." Rick had a vision, he would try something new with Beth and he hoped everyone was game to participate. His new voice had Mich intrigued. She kissed her lovers and then sat naked in the straight back chair Rick had brought into the room earlier. "Beth, over her lap." Beth was obedient. She crossed the room hardly looking anywhere but her goal. She draped her body over Michonne's lap, she knew exactly how to position herself for balance. Her legs were tight together as she waited for his next instruction. "Hold the legs of the chair." They had mastered the art of self-restraint so as to not leave her bruised. Beth would hold onto the legs of the chair till she was given permission to let go. He nodded to Michonne, giving is apporval to spank Beth. Daryl and Cassie sat together watching. His hands immediately roamed between her legs and found her wet and ready.

Michonne ghosted her hand over Beth's ass, there were old bruises on her skin, yellow and dark, she traced them. While she examined Beth's body Rick picked up his pants out of the pile of clothes. He wanted to orchestrate things and he didn't want to do that naked, it felt weird to him. He came around Mich and whispered in her ear. "Don't be shy. She loves it." Michonne nodded and raised her hand up. Beth's body was on alert, when the hand came down it made a dull thud. Not the smack she had hoped to make. "Again." Rick was standing just behind watching the beautiful dark hand try again. This time she made better contact and Beth sighed. "Again." It would take more than a few whacks, even from a new hand, to make Beth moan, wince, mew or anything else. He walked around to Beth's face and lifted her chin. "This is what you wanted right? To be over Michonne's lap?" She had whispered this fantasy to him two nights ago. Beth nodded. "What do you say Little One?"

The confident girl who had licked her first pussy just a short while ago was now an obedient little girl at the hands of Rick. "Thank you Daddy." She said it with so much love in her eyes.

He held her chin. "You want more?" Michonne spanked her again, though it wasn't was Rick was talking about. Three more whacks and Beth's eyes were smiling. It was strange and special to have someone else hitting her with her daddy so close. Beth nodded. "You want a cock in you?" She smiled. It was a resounding yes. "Mine or his?" He was testing her. The right answer tonight was Daryl, but did she trust Rick enough to let herself go. "Mine or his Little One?" She paused using the assault on her ass as an excuse not to answer right away.

Beth hoped her answer was right for everyone in the room. "I want his cock Daddy." Michonne stopped spanking and watched Cassie's face. Daryl was three fingers deep inside of her and twisting a nipple, there wasn't much at this moment she wasn't going to agree to.

Rick asked his next question looking at Daryl. "Do you want him here?" He slid three fingers into her mouth as deep as they would go. "Or in your pussy?" Michonne took the cue and worked her hand between her legs to her wetness and entered her. Daryl's head crashed back as he wondered how anyone could choose between the two.

Rick slid his fingers out of her gagging mouth to allow her to answer. "Where ever you need him to be Daddy." There was no better answer.

The sheriff knew well enough that Cassie was the lynch pin in this tryst, he crossed to her and smiled as the spanking continued. Beth was beginning to enjoy it. With Daryl still playing with his lover Rick knelt and kissed her, she kissed back, this was really the first encounter. She was hot and ready. "Can I send him over there to bang my Little One and stay here with you? We could watch them and fuck." Sometimes Rick couldn't make a decision without hours of consideration and time to think, but in this dominate position, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted and how to articulate it.

Cassie never thought to consult her lovers she just nodded and kissed him and Daryl slowed his fingers out of her. Cassie whined at the emptiness but she was excited for the prospect of new fingers, hands, a mouth, kisses and a cock. Daryl got up of the sofa and kissed Cassie one more time. He scanned her face for any indication that the needed to stop himself from moving forward but she showed nothing but approval. The thought of being with Rick must have out weighted her jealousy. Daryl was the one feeling a little jealous this time, but not enough to keep him from the young sweet thing that wanted him.

Rick sat and he and Cassie got acquainted. Kissing and touching, he groaned as he got to play with her soft tits for the first time. She was considerable bigger than Beth, and though large breasts were not his thing, it was fun to play with them for a change. He watched the scene a few feet away, Daryl now kneeling behind Michonne holding her as she continued to spank Beth. She may not have understood the appeal of being spanked but she was surely enjoying being the one who administered the hits. Rick thought the view was sexy and he briefly wondered if he could borrow Michonne some night so he could sit and jerk off while his Little One got her ass beat. Cassie had found the zipper on his pants and pulled him out of them, she was stroking his cock while he sucked on her nipple. It didn't take long for her stroking to become a blow job, her mouth was fantastic and he was envious that his friend got to use it whenever he wanted.

Rick finally looked up and spoke in his 'daddy voice'. "Daryl, her pussy is yours to use." He knew the words would make Beth gush. Daryl nodded.

This was a fantasy he had about Beth for some time, once he had stopped looking at her as a kid and realized she was a full grown women, he had wanted to take her from behind and burry deep inside her. Though this vision of doing it over Michonne lap had not been in the picture, it was perfect. Michonne stopped spanking and Daryl grabbed her hips pulling her back toward him a bit more. Beth had to release the chair and since it was to please Daryl, she knew she didn't need permission to let lo. His lover held the girl tight as Daryl spread her and lined up, rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening. He teased a bit, as he and Michonne locked eyes. She was always with him when things got strange and he loved that about her.

Beth began to moan and plead, "Please Daryl, put it in, please."

Rick stopped playing in Cassie's hair, "Little One." His voice was calm. "He will take you when he is ready. Don't beg like a whore." Rick rarely went there, calling her dirty names, but it seemed appropriate.

Beth looked at him enjoying Cassie, "I'm sorry Daddy." Michonne spanked her for good measure.

"Don't apologize to me." He went back to enjoying his blowjob, almost dismissing her. She needed to know that for now, she was Daryl's to use.

Beth could hardly get the words out, his cock still teasing her, "I'm sorry Daryl." Michonne smacked her again and Daryl uncomfortably mumbled out an 'so'ky. He didn't know exactly how to respond. No women in this room had ever apologized to him during sex.

Michonne stopped spanking and took hold of Daryl's shaft. She rubbed him against Beth then slowly found her opening and began to push him inside of her. Beth whimpered as Daryl slowly began to push inside, filling her up. She was as tight as he had prayed for. The tightest women had had ever been inside of. He groaned as he filled her then rested his body on hers while Michonne laughed playing in his hair and watching Cassie suck Rick. Michonne was dripping, this was all too sexy and hot. She was going to need to get off once more before the night ended.

Daryl finally started to move, holding Beth by her already bruised hips he dug into her flesh and fucked her hard. She meeped and moaned and Daryl got lost in the body he was fucking. Occasionally Michonne would smack her or reach under and pull at her nipples, the pain made her pussy contract tighter around Daryl as he pounded away. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cassie moved onto Ricks lap and sank down on him. It made his own cock stiffen.

Michonne was now whispering in Beth's ear, hardly audible but sexy as hell, "Does my lover feed good inside you?" Beth nodded. "His big cock fill you up nice?" More nodding as she took the pounding Daryl was giving her. "Better than your big daddy over there?" Beth didn't respond. "You want him to stop?" She shook her head, no. "Better then Rick?" She was testing Beth, she nodded a yes. She slid her hand down the blond girls back to her ass and began to play with her tiny hole. "He ever take you here?" She nodded. Daryl spit, it coated Michonne's finger and it oozed down to her hole. Beth moaned. He spit again and Michonne worked a finger inside of her. Beth's head slumped down in ecstasy. "You like this?" She nodded lost in the feeling. "Felt better when it was two cocks inside of me." Daryl felt Beth contract though he didn't know what Michonne had said. "Wish I had a strap on so I could fill you up right here." She pushed in deeper. "You think you'd like a woman to fuck you like that." Beth moaned out a yes.

Daryl was too close to cumming and he finally had to slip out of Beth after he felt her orgasm erupt, Michonne stopped playing with the girls ass and stroked Daryl off till he came on her tight, bruised ass, cum flying and coating her in ropes of white. He panted till he could stand again. Michonne already trailing her fingers through the goo and tasting it.

Daryl was exhausted, exactly the feeling he had hoped to have by the end of this encounter. He sat back in the arm chair and just watched as Michonne slowly cleaned up Beth and they all watched Cassie ride Rick. Rick was sucking at her shoulder, he would leave a hickey on her. He would leave a mark on Daryl's woman and that thought turned him on. She hardly noticed the body attached to the cock, she was focused between Daryl and Michonne. This was all fun and exciting but she knew in her heart that the two she truly loved the most were sitting across from her letting her be he whimsical and adventurous women she needed to be. Her lovers held hands as they watched her, she was fully enjoying the shaft that was filling her and when Rick pulled at her nipples and bit at her shoulder it triggered her orgasm. She clamped down around him and rode out the waves of pleasure while her lovers smiled in appreciation of her enjoyment. Finally she stopped fucking and slid her body off of him. He groaned as she dropped to her knees.

From out of nowhere Beth was by her side, "May I?" She wanted to suck Rick till he came, tasting Cassie and pleasing him with techniques only she knew. Cassie kissed her then went over and sat on Daryl's lap. They watched for a while as Rick fucked her mouth and tangled her hair. Daryl pulled Michonne close even though there was little room for her to join them. They all kissed for a while.

"I need you baby. Just us." Michonne still needed to get off and she wanted to do that with Cassie. Daryl smiled. Michonne pulled her to the floor and they lay together, kissing and touching as Rick and Beth cuddled and dozed off on the sofa.

Michonne was frenzied for Cassie, adjusting their bodies till they were pussy to pussy. Grinding together slowly at first then feverishly as they made love to each other. Daryl could watch them like this for hours. There was nothing more beautiful to him then his lovers tangled together drawing moans from each other. They held hands as they body's joined and gentle orgasms gave way to more intense one. It was something they could not achieve with any man. When they finally slowed and cuddled together, Daryl grabbed a blanket and pillow and tucked them in before he dressed and went to the kitchen for a cigarette.

He smoked them sparingly, but now with the moon light shining through the window he inhaled deeply letting the smoke fill his lungs. It had been weeks since the last time he had done this and it immediately made him a little light headed.

"Hey." Ricks voice was graveled, he walked up behind Daryl shirtless and barefoot. Daryl nodded to him and offered him the cigarette. Normally he didn't share are smoke, but after all the sharing, it might have seemed rude. "We cool?" Rick was nervous.

Flashes of images raced across Daryl's brain, there had been so much swapping and sharing. "Yeah, we're cool." Daryl hadn't minded Rick sampling his lovers, he could deny those women nothing they wanted, and hell, he couldn't deny Rick either. They had grown too close over the years. They didn't say anything else as they shared the cigarette.

Beth stood in the doorway wrapped in a blanket. "Daddy." He handed the end of the smoke back to Daryl then took Beth's hand and walked her down the hall to go upstairs.

Daryl finished the smoke then flicked the butt into the sink and went back to the living room, the ladies tangled and lay behind Cassie. "That was good." Cassie was still awake which was unusual.

He nodded and kissed her hair. "We alright." He didn't know if she had let it get to far for comfort.

Cassie cuddled Michonne close and back tighter into Daryl. "Never better."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi folks,

Elle here… So I am posting to tell you that I am in the process of "re-booting" this story. I decided that it was too disjointed to leave it the way it is. So here is what is going on. I am editing and tweaking all 22 chapters of these 4 stories that are connected but not in one continuous place, as it should have been from the start. (My screw up as I learned more about Fan Fic and my own writing.) I will be posting it one chapter at a time, over two months and when they are all in the right place all nice and neat I will be adding Brand-New-Chapters for your enjoyment.

ALSO… This story was horribly titled, really…. "Trying Something New or Daddy's Little Girl", that is a crappy title and you people just let me keep putting it out there. Sigh… So going forward this re-booted story will be titled **"Insatiable"**. This is the link to the NEW version of this favorite:

s/10298211/1/Insatiable

If you have favorited THIS version, I am asking that you go to the link above and favorite THAT version. Once all of this has been rebooted and the new chapters have begun, I will be _REMOVING_ these installments. So if you want to keep up with or simply revisit your favorite trio or your beloved naughty couple… you will want to_** favorite/follow Insatiable**_.

Don't know if other people rework their stories on fan fic, but I'm doing it to make the story better and stronger. I hope you will join me for the ride. Thanks as always for reading my work, it means the world to me that folks connect with my writing and even my OC in this story. I also appreciate reviews, good or bad they are a growing experience for me.

Thank you,

Elle Gardner


End file.
